


Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/M, killjoy concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyanide Silence has always been an optimist... well that was until Better Living took over and murdered her family. Now she is alone. That is until an stubborn, loud mouthed killjoy keeps appearing at all the wrong times.





	

She was out. She had made it out and she was free. That godforsaken government couldn't tell her what was right anymore, they couldn't threaten her with personality changing pills or force her to wear the dullest clothes imaginable. She was free and she could do whatever she wanted. Cyanide hadn't been this happy in years.

Ever since Better Living Industries took over she was never really the same as before. She never took the brainwashing pills - she refused; but something inside of her died the moment the government ended the thought of individuality. Her crystal like blue eyes never shone and sparkled as they did before, they were now dull, it was as if a cloud of mist had fogged them over, leaving only a murky grey behind. Cyanide Silence was always an optimist but Better Living had destroyed a part of that; they'd ripped all form of courage from the girl's small frame, leaving her broken and afraid.

The day Cyanide decided to leave the city was the day her parents had died an unnecessarily brutal death. It was a gloomy morning; nothing particular was going on and it was extremely quiet. There were no zombie like creatures stumbling around outside or anything. It was just still. She should've known something was wrong.

Cyanide could remember every slight detail of that day and she knew she would for the rest of her life. She can remember the sound of Draculoids slamming the front door of her house against the back of the creamy white wall behind it, the murmur of their cold, monotone voices that were covered behind their masks as they told her fathers to turn the other way with their hands on top of their heads. She could remember the bang of the gun... She didn't know what to do after that. Her thoughts became erratic and panicked, and her hands trembled as she tried to escape the house with her life.

It didn't take her long to get out, she was a smart girl - even with her legs felt like withered leaves falling off a branch. She just ran and ran as fast as she could.

Her fathers had told her stories when Better Living took over to calm her nerves at night. They were about rebels; killjoys if you will. They told her about how they stood up for what they believed in and fought for what was right, how they wore bright clothes that had colours you'd see only in old magazines (if you were lucky enough to have kept one that is) and how they were slowly taking back the city and destroying Better Living Industries little by little. Cyanide would fall asleep with hope listening to these stories, she would sit in awe listening to them while tucked tightly in bed. 

Now Cyanide knew what she had to do; she had to join the killjoys. It would've been what her fathers wanted. 

And this is a story of how she did just that...


End file.
